Two: Beyond Language
by unannehmlichkeiten
Summary: Rei is left alone after an explosion completely destroys Tokyo 3 except for her. Can she find companionship with a mysterious foreigner? very slight AU and OOC, AsukaRei shoujo ai. Please Review, let me know if the German is too confusing.
1. Chapter 1

The time is slightly into the future, although this could happen at any time after countries and cultures have separated themselves into different entities. The place is Tokyo-3, now a ruin like the former cities by the same name, and every other city. In the wreckage, one person survives, barely clinging onto existence by whatever she may find.

Rei Ayanami clung as previously stated, looting deserted stores for canned foods that may have survived the blast. The blast; there was something to think about. If an Evangelion could survive a nuclear blast, imagine what happened when Unit 01 for all intents and purposes became a nuclear blast. Not a pretty sight for those surviving long enough to see it. Rei was lucky enough to be inside her Eva doing synch tests when it happened, though she was now alone.

Staggeringly alone, really. She did little all day except forage for supplies, then go back to her shelter and wait for the next day. Other than loneliness, she was just bored of the same life day after day. It would have gone on interminably, except that one day she saw something truly remarkable.

A plane flew overhead, the first sign she had seen of outside life since the blast. A small speck fell behind the craft, a speck which expanded into a large circle as it fell lower. Something was being dropped in by parachute. Rei took cover behind a building as she had many times before in her Eva, before Unit 01 had exploded trying to defeat Shamshel. She watched as the object grew closer. It was not supplies, but another person!

A girl about Rei's age with red hair reached the ground and dropped her parachute pack. She wore a suit similar to the plugsuit Rei still wore. 'Could she be from the UN, here to search for survivors,' Rei thought as she observed the girl. She took out a small device, which Rei recognized as a Gas Chromatograph Mass Spectrometer. 'She's determining if the air is breathable; she still has an oxygen mask on.' The new girl, standing in the street in her red suit, looked down at the GCMS, then spoke into a radio on her shoulder.

"Kein Strahlung, Kein Giftstoff. Ich kann die Luft atmen." She removed her oxygen mask, revealing a pair of deep blue eyes, widened with wonder at the destroyed environment. "Scheisse, was ist hier passiert?"

Rei stayed out of sight, beholding the newcomer from a distance. 'It has been so long since I've seen another human. She looks…so beautiful.' She took in the girl's figure. Her curves were just slightly more pronounced then Rei's own. She thought about how nice it would feel to be up against another body after so long.

"Was ist meinen Auftrag? Für Überlebende suchen? … Jawohl."

Rei still thought about the girl in front of her. 'She speaks a different language. That's so…mysterious, exotic. I want to let her know that I'm here.' Rei stepped out from behind the building, and walked towards the girl in red, putting her hands up to signify her intent. The foreign girl whipped around, and fired a well-placed shot at the ground by Rei's feet.

"Bitte, komm nicht näher!" Rei froze in her tracks, and the girl put her mask back on, and approached, holding the GCMS again. She passed it across Rei's body, pausing briefly over certain parts, as though lingering to simply behold the survivor's body. "Schön, du." She looked at the GCMS screen, put it away, and removed her mask once more. Rei got a good long look from the new girl's probing eyes, but didn't mind; she was doing the same thing.

"Deine Augen, sie sind so rot," the foreign girl said, staring deeply into Rei's eyes. Rei tried to understand, but merely shrugged. The girl pointed to Rei's eyes, and said slowly, "Augen." She then pointed to her skintight suit, saying, "Rot."

"What is your name," Rei asked, looking to make some connection with her new companion.

The foreign girl shot Rei a quizzical look, and asked, "Was? Ich verstehe nicht. Welche Sprache sprichst du?"

Rei looked back, and, seeing that no linguistic connection was to be made, pointed to herself, saying, "Rei." The girl spoke the word to herself, smiling pleasantly. "Rei…Rei…" She then pointed to herself, and said, "Asuka." Rei spoke it as well: "A-Asuka."

Rei took Asuka's hand, and pulled her along towards her shelter. Upon getting there, Rei tore into some canned food, and offered some to Asuka. Asuka took some, and ate it quietly, mostly just looking at Rei. As Rei finished eating, she looked up to Asuka, smiling cutely. Asuka looked at her, and giggled to herself, saying, "Du hast Reis an dein Gesicht." Rei just cocked her head, looking even cuter then before, saying, "Hmm?" Asuka gave up and just brushed the rice off her face, but let her hand linger. Rei took that hand in hers, and pressed it against her face. Asuka looked into Rei's eyes, and said to herself, "Du bist verzweifelt, nicht?"

Rei laid down in her bed that night, having put out some spare blankets for Asuka. Thoughts of the foreign beauty drifted through her head until, when she was finally drifting off, Asuka climbed into bed next to her, pressing her body up against Rei's as the latter had fantasized about earlier. It was even better than she had imagined it. "Ich liebe dich, Rei."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I know the German may be confusing, I'll try to give more context clues this time. Have patience, and I will give more nice fluffy shoujo ai this time. Promise.**

Asuka awoke as the sun crossed into Rei's bedroom through a large hole in the wall. She looked down at Rei. "Du bist so schön, Rei. Ich liebe dich." She had never felt this way about anyone back in Germany. This was so odd. "So merkwürdig." She laid back down, and held Rei tight in her arms, giving an almost selfish hug from behind. "Ich will dich nicht verlieren, Rei."

"Hmm?" Rei woke up suddenly, trying to get up but finding herself restrained by Asuka's embrace. "Asuka? Can I get up, please?" Asuka sensed her intent, and let go. Rei got up, and got dressed. As she hooked up her bra, (how had it come off during the night?) she felt Asuka's warm hands over her breasts. She flinched, but then gave in to the touch.

"Deine Bustenhalter ist kaputt. Der Draht steht heraus," she said, tugging at the exposed wire on Rei's bra. "I suppose it's time to replace it."

The two walked out into the street, and found a clothing store. Inside, most of the clothing was burnt onto the hangars, but the ones in storage were intact. Rei found a new bra in her size, and tried it on. She showed it to Asuka, who approved. "Schön, Rei." After dressing in some new clothes, the girls decided to retire back to the shelter. Inside, the two sat next to each other on Rei's bed. "Ich liebe dich, Rei."

'Odd,' Rei thought to herself. 'She's been saying that quite a bit. What does it-' Rei was interrupted as Asuka kissed her deeply on the lips. Rei hoped for more, but Asuka pulled her lips away about an inch, and repeated: "ich _liebe dich, Rei." Rei was too dumbfounded by the kiss to understand._

_Asuka sighed, and broke it down. "Ich," she said, pointing to herself. "Liebe." She put her hands on her heart. "Dich." She put her hand on Rei's cheek. Rei understood. "I love you." She repeated it, directing it to her newfound love. "I love you, Asuka."_

_The two leaned in close, but Rei was the one to make the first move. She reached out, grasped the back of Asuka's head, and pulled it in for another kiss. Asuka wasn't about to be the uke though, she probed into Rei's mouth with her tongue, getting little moans out of her partner. Rei's thoughts swam while this happened: 'Her tongue is rubbing, massaging my own. Is such a thing possible?' _

_The two moved closer, embracing more fully as they fell back onto the bed. Asuka began unbuttoning Rei's shirt as they continued to kiss. Once Rei's shirt was open, Asuka broke the kiss to move lower. Rei, finally free, panted heavily. "Ich habe nur beginnen, Rei." Rei still didn't understand German, but she knew by that devilish grin: 'She's just getting started.' Asuka began her maneuvers around Rei's body, taking her time in all the right spots while looking up occasionally to marvel at the small moans and whimpers coming from Rei's wrenched up face. _

_Though Rei felt only blissful white heat washing over whatever areas Asuka touched, she could only manage a pained expression in her feeble attempts to stem the tide of pleasure. After eventually giving in to Asuka's advances, Rei found herself afloat on a sea of sensation until the tide subsided gently and she rejoined the real world. _

"_That was amazing, Asuka."_

"_Danke, Rei." Asuka then took her radio from the floor, and spoke into it: "Keine Uberlebende jetzt. Ich suche mehr, ja? … Jawohl."_

"_What are you saying, Asuka? I just wish we could talk…"_

"_Rei?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I've been screwin' with you, Rei. What do you want to talk about?"_

"_Nothing in particular," said Rei, pulling Asuka in for another kiss._

_Fin. AsukaxRei Forever_


End file.
